


Limerence

by friendoftheearth



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheearth/pseuds/friendoftheearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.<br/>The boys are high.... on love!<br/>Written in 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

Limerence

Aaron checked his phone, was it really 2 a.m.?

He wasn't used to lying awake at this time of the night... or should that be morning? He only ever saw this unearthly hour if he was out, if he was clubbing, otherwise he'd be out for the count by now.

But not tonight, tonight he was wide awake, and it wasn't the tossing and turning kind of wakefulness, it wasn't worry or a problem plaguing him, no, this was different. Tonight his brain just wouldn't switch off because of all the thoughts that were going around and around in his head, good thoughts, nice thoughts, thoughts that made him smile to himself in the darkness… and thoughts so heated that they made his pulse race and his body ache with need!

He just couldn't stop thinking about Jackson. He could see him in his mind's eye, zone in on every detail, starting off with those eyes… they were, he had long since decided, the colour of chocolate, and you could lose yourself in them… well he could, he had in fact, had caught himself staring helplessly into them… and to his embarrassment, so had Jackson!

Jackson had kissed him then and his unease had melted away, the world around him ceasing to exist…

He blew out a shaky breath… yeah, Jackson could certainly work magic with his lips. His kisses left him breathless, whether they were slow and tender or the heated hungry kind, he was always left wanting more...

And there was more, so much more. Those lips could tease and torment, they trailed fire over his skin as they slowly and determinedly explored every inch of him, pleasuring him, wickedly torturing him. They would leave marks on his flesh, lingering reminders of the passion shared. And oh, the words those lips so effortlessly helped form... gently whispered or wantonly breathed against his own. The promise they gave, the power they held over him… and then there was the exhilarating roar of release that would in time escape them…

/

Jackson glanced over at his bedside clock, not wanting to believe his eyes. It was 2 a.m. and he was still awake. There was not one ounce of sleep in him, even though he'd earlier come to bed knackered, his eyes burning with fatigue.

He'd crawled bone-weary under the duvet, closed his eyes, expecting sleep to quickly claim him, and for morning to come way too soon. But no, despite being exhausted, despite being so comfortably ensconced, he just hadn't been able to drop off. His mind was too active… he'd started to think about Aaron and now he just couldn't get him out of his head! Not that he was complaining, it was just that it was his bed he wanted him in, not his head. His bed had never felt so big or so empty.

Heaving a sigh, he shifted onto his side, turning his back on the clock, on the unwanted reminder of how little night there was left. He wondered if Aaron was sleeping... of course he was, why wouldn't he be? He could just imagine him lying there, so very still, so quiet, his eyes shuttered... those eyes... those so very blue eyes, they were such an exquisite shade of blue... a mesmerizing hue...

Jackson could quite happily stare into those baby blues for hours... given the chance! He liked the way they sparkled when Aaron laughed, the way they flashed with emotion… he especially liked how the colour seemed to change, how it deepened when his senses exploded... when ecstasy had him convulse beneath him.

Those blue eyes were so very expressive, and they told quite a story, they certainly gave the game away where Aaron was concerned. It was true what they said about the eyes being the windows of the soul. He'd seen into Aaron's soul and he knew the truth, was privy to what lay behind his façade.

He was so very vulnerable, wary of the world, and just a little shy. Knowing all that made Jackson want to protect him, shield him from all the ugliness that existed. And as for the fear, the hurt that clung to him so determinedly... he wanted to free him of those chains. He wanted to nurture the warmth, the tenderness, the trust, the loyalty that trembled in their shadow, he wanted to watch them grow, witness them blossom, bloom, fulfil their promise. He wanted that prize, that treasure, he wanted it for himself, he would lock it away in his heart, where he would cherish it and keep it safe... nothing, no one would ever take it from him…

Since when had he become so deep… since first looking into those blue eyes, that's when…

And then there was that heart-stopping smile, he didn't get to see it often enough, but when Aaron relaxed, when he let go a little, when he forgot himself, it would light up his face. In his eyes, Aaron was truly beautiful in such moments… utter perfection…

He was physically aching for Aaron now, for his touch, for the feel of his flesh against his own… his fingers… caressing, stroking, gentle one minute, urgent the next.

He could almost taste him as he imagined his mouth covering and conquering his, before nipping at his throat… dropping butterfly kisses over his chest… seeking out the tiny nubs, wetting them, ripening them, readying them to be devoured...to then inch lower and lower...

Oh god this had to stop! This was torture. He wanted Aaron, needed him… and would give anything right now just to hear his voice. He reached for his phone… his fingers hovering over the keys… no, he couldn't ring him, not now, not at this time of night!

/

Aaron stared at his phone, willing it to ring, wishing it would burst into life. Longing for the voice on the other end to be Jackson's. Yeah, like that was going to happen at 3 o'clock in the morning! Jackson was tucked up in his bed, dead to the world, adrift somewhere in a sea of dreams… was he in any of those dreams? He hoped so, he had better be…

His ring tone suddenly shattered the silence, startling him, turning his fingers into thumbs, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"What?" He was bewildered by the quiet plea. Was Jackson serious? He clambered out of bed, hurried to the window, yanking back the lace to get a better view of the road below.

Aaron felt his heart flip over in his chest… Jackson really was down there! He really was wanting to come in! He really did want to see him... but probably not nearly half as much as he wanted to see Jackson...

End


End file.
